Bloody Angel
by Rosie hater
Summary: He tracked a large source of energy looking for a hollow. Not only did he find one, he found a mysterious girl as well. Something in him stirred as she fell in his arms. Now he'll have to wait for her to wake up to find out more.
1. Waiting for You

_**Bloody Angel**_

_Kag X Chad_

_**Ch.1**__ – waiting for you_

"Hey Chad!" A kid with vibrant orange hair waved. "Why don't you come train with us today?"

"Can't." A boy with medium long somewhat curly brown hair answers curtly.

"What's up with you?"

"Busy." Chad walked away. On his way down the street he could only think of what was waiting for him at home.

_-Flashback-_

_ About a week ago he was tracking a hollow to find it cornering a girl covered in blood. He could see white light enveloping her and her eyes glowing faintly. She looked ready to collapse, yet held up a bow and arrow made of pure energy at the ugly looking hollow. She managed to hit it perfectly, the monster burning out of existence. She looked over at him slowly before her weapon faltered and flickered out of existence. He could see her visably shaking. Another hollow appeared behind her and slammed through a weakening barrier. Without thinking, Chad ran forward, punching the hollow's face in and killing it instantly. Turning to face her, he caught her gently as she fell unconscious. He carefully picked her up, faintly noticing how quickly his clothes became soaked in blood. He moved home as fast as he could._

_ Once there he layed her down on a mat, immediately working on cleaning her up. He ended up running to the store for more bandages. Once she was cared for as best he could do, he took the chance to observe her. She had silky black hair with light waves, a toned but slim figure and what astounded him were the white wings attached to her shoulder blades. They were delicate and soft, he tried to clean them as gently as he could. All he could think of was that even covered in blood, she looked like an angel._

_-End Flashback-_

It has been a couple of weeks now and she still had yet to open her eyes, her light breathing enough to let him know she was still alive. He would leave temporarily during the day for school, but would return home as soon as it was over. After the first week he had begun to worry, but never gave up, staying by her side every night. He took to talking to her, telling her about his friends, school, describing what the day was like outside. "Hey Chad!" A voice broke him out of his musings. "What the hell man!" The orange-haired kid from before stalked over with 2 females and another male. "This is gonna be the third week you ditch us! What the hell is going on with you?"

"I'm busy." Chad answered flatly.

"You know training is important! What if a shit-ton of hollows show up and we need you? We should be able to depend on you! We're your friends!"

"Calm down Ichigo. I'm sure Chad has a good explanation for not attending training sessions. Last time he was taking care of a bird, remember?"

"That bird was a hollow beacon! I'm not dealing with that again! I want an explanation and I want one right now!"

"No need to have a child tantrum. This can all be handled in a calm manor. Chad," The other male, with black hair and glasses turns to his friend. "Can you please help us understand why we no longer see you outside of class?"

"She won't wake up." Chad answers dryly.

"She? You're keeping a girl with you? Who is she?"

"My Chimamire no Tenshi."


	2. The Tenshi Awakes

_**Ch.2 –**__ The Tenshi Awakes_

"Your WHAT?" Ichigo couldn't believe it. Chad of all people was fawning over some girl as if she was a goddess instead of attending training sessions. One of his best friends had been enslaved to a crush.

"Calm down idiot." Uryu scoffed. "How and where did you meet her?"

"I'm late." Chad turns from them to continue his route home.

"Well that was informative. Let's just follow him."

"No way! We have training!" Ichigo whines. Orihime agrees to leave with him for the training grounds while Urya and Rukia follow Chad.

**-MOVEMENT – LINE –**

Chad couldn't believe it, when he got home he found her on the floor by the door. She was unconscious and bleeding again, but for her to get this far… she had been awake and he wasn't there. He dropped his school stuff and rushed to her side, picking her up with the utmost care. He slowly brought her back to his room and placed her on the bed, immediately cleaning and redressing her wounds. "I'm sorry I wasn't here for you." He sighs as he starts to gently clean her wings. "When you're better I'll take you out for ice cream as an apology."

"So it really was a girl keeping you from training." Uryu walks in with Rukia. "That is no ordinary girl."

"It certainly isn't." Rukia speaks up. "Only a truly full-fledged miko with an excessive amount of power can grow wings. Midoriko is the last one recorded, that was over 500 years ago and she constantly hid hers. They only showed when she created the Shikon No Tama, a jewel crafted by her soul with a dark and terrible story."

"I met her a few weeks ago. I watched her defeat a hallow with a pure energy arrow. She was beautiful, even covered in blood. When she collapsed I brought her here, cleaned her up and I've been waiting for her to open her eyes. Ichigo made me late, she was finally awake."

"I'm surprised the espada aren't here trying to claim her." Uryu sighs. "But take as much time as you need. I won't bother you." The quincy waves before leaving, taking Rukia with him.

"…So that was Uryu and Rukia." Chad begins. "School was uneventful today. But the weather is good if you like taking walks in the park or going down to the beach."

**-MOVEMENT – LINE – **

Chad woke up with a start, he had fallen asleep on the chair he kept next to the bed. When he shifted to move to the couch in the living room he was shocked to find a delicate hand attached to his shirt with a vise-grip. "…Sado…" The voice was barely a whisper as his head immediately snapped to face the girl on the bed. Brown met deep brown as he found her staring back at him.

"…Tenshi…"


End file.
